Can Hate Be Love?
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: *chapter 6* Tari's back and Duo's set on making her see his true feelings for her. He's also trying to make up top her for acting like a jerk, but how can he when she's ignoreing him?
1. Haters

Can Hate Be Love?  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING. IF I DID, I'D BE HELLA RICH! THEN YOU CAN SUE, BUT SINCE I HAVE NO MONEY, DON'T SUE!  
  
"Boys, meet pliot 06," Dr. J announced. He stepped aside to reveal a young woman behind him.  
  
"It is good to see you," the young woman said with a bow. Wufei snorted. She looked up at him with a glare deadlier than that of Heero's Wufei flinched in response and the woman snickered.  
  
"Now now. Be nice to the boys Tari," Dr. J said.  
  
"But that'll be such a drag," Tari whined.  
  
"You're a pilot, not a normal teenage girl," Dr. J snapped. Tari huffed but nodded. Dr. J turned to the boys. "She will be living in the extra rom you have in the safe house." The boys nodded, Heero and Wufei grudgily. The six pilots turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Tari." Tari turned around to face Dr. J. "Behave." Tari shrugged, but there was a glint inher eyes that Dr. J did not like one bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They drove him, each on a motorcycle. They arrived at the safe house shortly, and Tari left to put her things in her room. "Great! What are we gonna do with her?" Wufei demanded angrily.  
  
"Apparently, she will be helping us with battles. Her Gundam will be brought her in a few hours," Heero stated.  
  
"We don't need help from an onna!"  
  
"I think it's perfectly fine that a girl will be helping us in battle. We need all the help we can get," Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah! Besides, she's a cute babe," Duo said. He turned to Trowa. "What about you Trowa? Wat do think bout this?"  
  
"I personally don't care."  
  
"And so I'm staying," Tari's voice came from the doorway. They all turned to see her smirking. "Really, I thought at least one of you would notice me here."  
  
"As if we'd want to notice *your* presence," Wufei snarled.  
  
"It's not as if I *wanted* to be anywhere near you." Tari walked off and took a shower. She got out twenty minutes later. She quickly dressed into another pair of clothes. She checked her laptop for any new missions. There was one. //It can wait til I'm done eating//  
  
Tari went to the kitchen and found Quatre and Duo there. "Hungry?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yup." Quatre got out some food from the microwave and set it before her. It looked real good. "Finally, some *real* food." She started eating right away. She finished in a few minutes. She sat back and gave a contented sigh.  
  
"Oh, by the way, we have a new mission," she said as Heero came in the kitchen. He was about to tell them about the new mission, but Tari shook her head. "Too late. I already told them."  
  
"And you were here *eating*!?"  
  
"So I was hungry. Can't fight on an empty stomache!" Heero looked like he was about to kill, but Tari brushed by him and went to the hangar, where her Gundam was waiting.  
  
//You ready to go, Death Angel?//  
  
Ready and waiting  
  
//You're starting to sound like me//  
  
Shinimegami forbid  
  
//Oh shut up//  
  
Can we just hurry up and fight?  
  
//Alrighty. Let's go!// Death ANgel stepped forward and its cockpit opened. Tari jumped in, aware that the other five pilots were watching.  
  
"Come on! Are you guys ready yet?" They seem to snap from their amazement and jumped into the cockpits of their Gundams.  
  
"So what's the mission?" Duo asked.  
  
"A cargo ship with updated Virgos. They're a lot stronger and faster than before. We're headed for the L3 colonies," Tari said. "Gundam cargo ships are waiting at the bay for us to arrive."  
  
"Then lets get going!" Duo cried. They all left for the bay, where, true to her word, shuttles were waiting.  
  
"The shuttle will shed off as soon as you press the button," one of the workers said. The pilots nodded and had their Gundams packed into the shuttles. Six shuttles left the bay area and headed into space.  
  
"Looks like they've spotted us," Duo said on the com link.  
  
"Then lets go and meet them," Tari said.  
  
"Wahoo! This is my kinda girl!" Duo cried. Tari snorted while the others snickered.  
  
"Duo, I ain't ever gonna be *your* girl. You're just not my type," Tari said in a mock sad tone. Duo scowled as the other guys hooted with laughter. "Now lets get back to the mission." The shuttle shed of in a few seconds, but by then, the pilots were already in their Gundams.  
  
Death Angel was black and blue in colors. It had wings like those of Wing Zero, cept they were black with blue outlines. It had its sword beam out (or laser sword or whatever the hell you call it) and ready to fight. Blue eyes flashing, it charged into the mass of Virgos and explosions erupted from the Virgos that met its deadly blade.  
  
The other pilots joined in right after her. The Virgos were faster and stronger as Tari had told them. It took longer for them to be destroyed and the boys were starting to lose power. "Self denotating sounds good right now," Heero said.  
  
"No way," Tari said. "It ain't over yet." Death Angel brought out a Dober Rifle and fired at the Virgos. The Virgos were destroyed by the bullets that were aimed at them with deadly accuracy. "Why are you just using that now?" Duo demanded.  
  
"I can fight anyway I like," Tari snapped. She fired away until her bullets were gone. There were still a few Virgos left. //Missiles away!//  
  
Alrighty Missiles were fired at the remaining Virgos and they were destroyed. "Well, that takes care of them," Tari grinned. "Shinimegami rules once again!"  
  
"Hey!" Duo cried. Tari stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You may be the Shinigami, but I'm Shinimegami!"  
  
"Not another one!" Wufei muttered.  
  
"Joccer," Duo said under his breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tension between Tari and Duo increased each day. You could almost see sparks everytime they glared or were near each other. The other pilots were smart enough to stay out of the way although Heero, Wufei, and Trowa would often times watch the two fight.  
  
It was a Saturday when Duo came out of the bathroom. He had planned to sit in front of the tv and watch cartoons all day. Instead, he found Tari sitting in front of the tv watching cartoons. "What are you doing?" he demanded, twitching angrily.  
  
"Watching tv, what does it look like?" Tari said without turning her eyes from the tv.  
  
"That's my spot and it's what *I* do on Saturday!" Duo yelled.  
  
"That's too bad. Now go away or shut up so I can watch tv in peace." Duo was ready to strangle the girl, but restrained himselffrom doing so.  
  
"I'll. Get. You. Just. Wait. And. See," he said tightly.  
  
"Uh huh. That's nice, now go away. You can watch when I'm done." //As if he'll do anything//  
  
\\I'll get you for this! I swear I will!\\ Duo stomped out of the room, thoughts on revenge. It was half an hour later when Tari grew tired of the tv. She got up and went to do things on her laptop. Duo went to watch tv. 


	2. Death Scythe Goes Pink

Can Hate Be Love?  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING. IF I DID, I'D BE HELLA RICH! THEN YOU CAN SUE, BUT SINCE I HAVE NO MONEY, DON'T SUE!  
  
  
  
Duo had been thinking about the revenge thing all night. He decided that he'd switch shampoos and such to annoy the intruder. He quickly switched the shampoo that Tari used and switched it with shaving cream. He giggled evily before going to bed.  
  
The next morning, Duo woke up groggily and headed for the bathroom to shower. The door was locked and closed. "Hey! Who's in there!" he yelled.  
  
"Fuck off," Tari's voice came from inside. Duo then remembered the night before and grinned. He decided to put his acting to the test.  
  
"Lemme in bitch!"  
  
"I told you to fuck off.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom!"  
  
"That's just too bad." Duo heard the shower go on and grinned. He did a lil victory dance and congratulated himself for the brilliant idea. Duo sat down next to the door and waited for a scream or angry yell or curses. There was none. Duo waited outside the bathroom until he heard the shower turn off. //WHAT! Why didn't it work?//  
  
Tari walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around herself. She was carrying a bottle of shampoo. Duo gaped in shock of the shampoo bottle and at what Tari was wearing, or covering herself with. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Duo babe, close your mouth. You're going to get drool all over the carpet." Duo snapped out of his trance and glared at Tari. Tari laughed and entered her room.  
  
Duo got up and was going to go to the bathroom, but Wufei shoved passed him and slammed the door. Duo stared after him in horror. "Wufei! No! Don't go in there!" but it was too late. He could hear the shower on and so Duo ran to his room and locked the door.  
  
"DUO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!" Wufei's voice rang throughout the household. Duo ran under the bed as his door was being pounded on by Wufei. It was only fifteen minutes later when the ounding stopped.  
  
"Shut up Wufei. Kill him when he comes out of the room. In the mean time, get some clothes and a wig," he could hear Tari's voice say. Duo giggled uncontrollably at the thought of Wufei bald headed and naked. He could hear Wufei's grunt and stomps of anger fade away with a slam of a door. Duo peeked from under the bed and stepped outside. He found Tari waiting outside.  
  
"That was for me, wasn't it?"  
  
"How'd ya guess genius?"  
  
"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Tari said with an evil glint in her eyes. She walked away down the hall and from his sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo went to check on Death Scythe and screamed. Everyone ran into the hangar to see what the problem was. They stared at the scene before them before falling to the ground in uncontrollable laughter. Death Scythe was painted pink and had a huge pink bow tied around its neck. It wore a huge frilly dress that looked more like a deformed tent.  
  
Duo turned and glared at Tari, who was on the ground laughing and holding her stomache. She supressed her laughter and got up. "You did it, didn't you!" Duo yelled.  
  
Tari's face turned serious. "No, I didn't. I swear on Shinimegami I didn't." Duo just glared at her before stomping off. The other guys got control of their laughter and got up.  
  
"Good job Tari. Can't wait to get a picture of this," Wufei said.  
  
"Are you actually congratulating me? An onna?" Tari said in mock surprise. Wufei flicked her off and walked away. Tari grabbed a rock and threw it at his now almost bald head.  
  
"And another thing, I did not do that to Death Scythe," Tari said. The remaining three boys looked at her skeptically, but Tari didn't care. She didn't do it, although it *was* a very good joke. There were flashes of light as Wufei took pictures of Death Scythe. The boys soon left and Tari was left in the hangar by herself. She stared intently at Death Angel.  
  
"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" she demanded.  
  
No. I was helping you with the fight you and that guy had  
  
//Some help//  
  
Well sorry. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked the guy  
  
//I do not like him! I just don't wanna get in trouble. The Professors told me to behave after all//  
  
Since when did you listen to them? Tari said nothing. She was too deep in thought to notice someone watching her from the shadows.  
  
"Go clean up your mess. I mean it. You did it, so you're gonna clean up." Duo watched her with thoughts of Tari being crazy and talking to herself.  
  
Aw, do I gotta?  
  
//Yes you gotta//  
  
*sigh* Oh alright. But you better upgrade me  
  
"When I get the chance."  
  
It better be soon Duo watched as Tari got out the hose and dragged it to Death Angel. He was shocked to find Death Angel picking it up and hosing Death Scythe. Tari flipped away from the mess and watched from one of the railings. The paint came off Death Scythe and Death Angel swiped it out ino the drain with its hand. It then ripped off the frilly dress and bow. It balled it all up and gave it to Tari.  
  
"Thanks. I'll try to upgrade you right away." Death Angel nodded and pointed in the direction in which Duo hid. Tari whipped around and threw something. Duo tried to get away, but he felt his sleeve stuck. He saw a razor disk at his sleeve and the wall. Tari was running and was getting closer. Duo tugged at his sleeve and it ripped. He ran off before Tari could catch him.  
  
Tari only found black cloth on her disk. //Who do you think this might be?//  
  
You already know  
  
//He must've seen what happened. What should we do to him?//  
  
Well, we can't threaten him. He'll only use that as blackmail. How about acting as if it doesn't matter what he saw?  
  
//Sounds good. Thanks//  
  
I'm here to help and look over ya  
  
//Whatever//  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naughty naughty Duo. What will Tari do now? 


	3. Battle Of The Pranks

Can Hate Be Love?  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING. IF I DID, I'D BE HELLA RICH! THEN YOU CAN SUE, BUT SINCE I HAVE NO MONEY, DON'T SUE!  
  
  
  
Duo threatened Tari about Death Angel, but she ignored him. Duo was getting pissed, so he confronted her one night. "Do you intentionally want the others to know about your Gundam?" he growled. Tari looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about Maxwell?"  
  
"Don't try to hide it. I know what I saw."  
  
"Fine, I'll admit it, but, I have another thing to say. Do you really think the others will actually believe you? You have no proof, no evidence, nothing." Duo blinked and he realized how childish and stupid it would sound if he tried to tell the others. He scowled.  
  
"I'll get you back. I swear I will." She stomped off as Tari smirked. //Mission accomplished//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the week was hell. No one could escape the pranks and tricks that the two pilots planted. The other pilots confronted them one day and guess what happened.  
  
"You two have to stop your foolish pranks and childish tricks!" Heero yelled. The two conflicting ones turned to glare at him. The combined glares was powerful enough to make the 'Perfect Soldier' back off their case. So everyone got out of the way without complaint when they battled.  
  
It was one night after Tari had taken a shower. She walked into her room and headed for the closet. There was nothing suspicious so she entered the closet to look for some clothes to wear. Duo took that chance to run into the room and slammed the closet door shut. He quickly locked it and did a victory dance.  
  
"MAXWELL! UNLOCK THE DOOR OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Tari yelled through the door.  
  
"How can ya if you're stuck in there?" Tari gave out a scream of anger and there was pounding on the door. It stoppped after a few seconds and Duo looked at the door in confusion. //It could be a trap// He heard a faint rustling for a while before it stopped.  
  
Then the pounding started once again. A hand broke through the door and went back in. Then he heard a crack as the door flew off its hinges. Out came a very pissed Tari. She had dressed into some clothes while she was inside the closet. Duo ran for his life with Tari hot on his tail.  
  
Duo felt a tug on his braid. Tari had gotten hold of it. She pulled at the braid with all her might and Duo fell back. He landed on the ground and felt weight on his back. Tari sat on him, braid in hand and elbow pressed against his back. She lowered her face to his ear. "Revenge's a bitch," she whispered into his ear. Duo shook with fear.  
  
They heard someone clear their throat and looked up. There stood Heero with a strange look on his face. "Heero! Get this bitch offa me!" Duo wailed. Tari angrily pulled at his braid. Duo whimpered and stopped. Tari turned to Heero.  
  
"Whatever the hell it is you're thinking, you're wrong," she growled. Heero shrugged and looked at her bloody hand. "And I'll have to get that fixed. I think I broke it when Maxwell locked me in the closet." She got off Duo and stood up. "Maxwell, when I get back, you're gonna wish you were never born." She stalked to the kitchen as Duo got up.  
  
"Man that was close." He turned to Heero. "Why didn't you help me?"  
  
"It's not my fight." Duo glared at him.  
  
"Some friend you are."  
  
"Hn." Heero walked off as they heard Quatre exclaiming about Tari's hand.  
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital right now! There's no way you're driving with that hand," they could hear Quatre say.  
  
"You aren't my mom Quatre. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I don't care. You're gonna wrap that up cuz I don't want blood all over my car!" A car drove out a few minutes later. Duo sighed in relief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tariu sat grumbling in her seat as they drove back to the safe house. Her hand was stitched up and bandaged up. The doctors told her that she was lucky not to have broken her hand. "I'll kill him," Tari muttered. Quatre shook his head, but stayed quiet. They arrived at the safe house and Tari charged up the porch and into the house.  
  
"Okay! Where is that son of a bitch?" she demanded. Heero was sitting on the couch typing something up.  
  
"In the bathroom doing something," Heero said absently, not taking his eyes off the screen. Tari raised an eyebrow at him but was soon gone from sight. She reappeared behind Heero, but he didn't seem to notice. She quietly peeked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at and suppressed her laughter. She quietly tip toed out of the room and entered the hallway.  
  
It was then when she burst out laughing. Tari was soon rolling on the floor with laughter. She was clutching her stomache in pain. She didn't notice Duo stepping out of the bathroom and looking at her with a funny expression. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
Tari could not answer, for she was laughing to hard. All she managed to do was point down the hall where the living room was. She made a gesture of quiet as she did. Duo looked at her suspiciously, but his curiousity was eating at him. He quietly walked in the direction to which Tari was pointing to, and saw Heero on his laptop. He peeked over his friend's shoulder and stared in shock and interest.  
  
Duo could not help but giggle at the sight before him. Heero automatically slammed his laptop shut as Duo yelped in protest. "Why'd ya turn it off for? I liked those pictures," Duo whined. Heero was red with embarrassment and anger.  
  
"What are you doing!? Why the hell are you spying on me!?" Heero yelled. Duo put on an innocent face.  
  
'Spy? Me? No no no. I was just looking at some lovely pictures of naked women like you. Is that so bad?"  
  
Heero looked like he was going to blow his top off. He could hear Tari laughing her ass off in the hallway and gritted his teeth. "She saw it too?"  
  
"Yup," Duo chirped. Heero rubbed his temple, knowing that they were probably going to blackmail him or something.  
  
"Don't worry Heero. I won't ask for anything very bad," Tari said as she came into the room. There was a smirk on her face.  
  
"No, I wanna blackmail him," Duo pouted. Tari stuck her tongue out athim.  
  
"That's too bad. I saw it first so I'm gonna blackmail him." Duo glared at her and she returned the glare. Heero quietly backed away from the fueding duo (A/N: no not his name) Tari saw this and pounced him.  
  
"You won't get away that easily Hee-chan." She dragged him off to the hangar, where Death Angel awaited.  
  
"Okay Heero. I want you to help me upgrade Death Angel." Heero sighed in relief. At least it wasn't anything bad.  
  
"What would you like me to upgrade?"  
  
//Yeah, what DO you want to be upgraded?//  
  
Well let's see. I want the Buster Rifle to have more attack power, increase my defense, tune up my wings *sweatdrop*  
  
//Okay okay! That's quite enough// Tari noticed that Hero was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Ah, heh..." Tari didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well?" Tari told him what was to be upgraded and they set off to do so. It was two hours before they finished.  
  
"Phew! Well that was back breaking wasn't it?" Tari said happily. Now Death Angel would stay off her back, for the time being that is.  
  
"Hn." They left the hangar to clean up, since they were all oily and dirty. Tari went into the shower firts, and checked for anything suspicious. She found nothing and quickly took a shower. She wrapped a towel around herslf and left for her room. This time, she took clothes from the drawer.  
  
She dressed and went into the living room. She heard the shower on and knew Heero was inside. Tari went into the kitchen to get something to eat and found some chocolate hiding at the back. //Must be Duo's// She grabbed a handful and shoved it into her mouth. "Yummy!" Soon, all the chocolate was all gone  
  
"Okay, now what to do?" she pondered. //I still need to get Duo back// Tari walked off to her room as Duo walked to the fridge to eat his chocolate. His hand found nothing and he began to panic.  
  
"No, no, no! Where are my chocolates!" he wailed. Tari was in her room when she heard him. She grinned. //I forgot all about the chocolates!// Duo continued to wail which was annoying everybody. So Tari got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up will ya!" Duo ignored her and wailed more. Tari grabbed a frying pan and smacked his head. Duo lay on the ground unconcious. Tari looked at him and a plan formed in her head. Tari dragged Duo into his room and put him in bed. SH equickly left to bring a camera.  
  
Tari covered Duo with his blanket and stuck a teddy bear between his arms. She made him wrap his arms around it while sucking on his thumb. Tari grinned and snapped a picture. She took the teddy bear back and took his thumb out of his mouth. Tari quickly left the rom and drove off to the drug store on her motorcycle.  
  
It was midnight when she came back. Everyone in the house was asleep so Tari took something out of her pocket and started taping them on stuff. She went to bed with a big grin on her face. 


	4. Death At My Side

Can Hate Be Love?  
  
  
  
Laughter was heard all through the household as Duo awoken. //What's everyone laughing about?// Duo slowly got out of bed to see what was going on outside. He entered the living room and the other pilots looked at him with big grins on their faces.  
  
"What's going on? Why's everyone smiling?"  
  
"Hey Duo, you gotta show that teddy bear of your sometime," Wufei cracked. Duo looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about Wufei?"  
  
"Don't try to hide it. We have proof of it so you can come right out with it," Heero said.  
  
"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Duo was getting irritated. The pilots looked at each other and Heero pulled out a photo. He handed it to Duo with a small chuckle.  
  
Duo stared at the picture in front of him. "Who took this?" The pilots shrugged. "I don't have a teddy bear and I *don't* suck on my thumb!" The other pilots gave him a skeptical look as Duo tore up the picture.  
  
"TARI!!!"  
  
"What! What's going on?" Tari said groggily as she entered the living room.  
  
"We found a picture of Duo sucking on his thumb and hugging a teddy bear today," Quatre said. Tari blinked a few times before a huge grin appeared on her lips.  
  
"Oh, I forgot all about that."  
  
"How the hell did you take it?" Duo fumed.  
  
"Well, you were sleeping like a baby, so I thought 'why not make him look like a baby? He is one after all'." Duo looked ready to kill.  
  
"Well, I'll be going to the bathroom and I'll have breakfast made," Tari yawned. She left the living room and quickly washed her face and teeth. She went to the kitchen and made pancakes with sausage and eggs at the side. She quickly opened the fridge and got out the syrup and butter with honey and strawberry jam. Tari was setting the table when Quatre entered the kitchen.  
  
"Smells wonderful in here," he said.  
  
"Thank you." Tari got the toast from the toaster and set them on the table. She left the kitchen, but not before taking one piece of toast.  
  
"Hey Tari! Aren't you going to eat?" Quatre called after her.  
  
"Maybe later!" Quatre shook his head as the other pilots reached the kitchen and started eating what was set before them. Duo was a bit hesitant, after all, he was eating food made by the enemy, but who could resist this delicious looking food? He quickly gobbled up the food in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tari called as she ran into the kitchen. The boys were almost done with their food. "We have a new mission, so get ready after you eat." Tari then ran out of the kitchen and readied herself and Death Angel for battle. The boys came after her a while later.  
  
"Come on! Hurry up you guys! How long does it take to ready for battle?"  
  
"You seem eager for this?" Wufei mused.  
  
"I haven't battled for a while. I wanna hurry and fight!" They finally got going a few minuted later, while seemed like forever to Tari. They reached a base that was holding gundiam alloy to transport to OZ bases. There were mobile suits guarding the base that met them head forward. Reinforcements came a few minutes again.  
  
"I've counted two hundred and forty mobile suits! We can all take forty each," Tari commanded. She finished her number of mobile suits with ease in a few minutes. She looked on her screen. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa had finished their number of mobile suits.  
  
"Heero, Trowa, and Wufei! Go destroy the base. I'll stay here and help Quatre and Duo!" Tari said. They did as she said, Wufei complaining a bit, and Tari went over to where Quatre and Duo were. There were only a few more to destroy now, but something caught onto Tari's eye.  
  
"Something's approaching us fast!" she yelled.  
  
"I'll take care of it," Duo said. Tari nodded and helped Quatre get rid of the rest of the moblie suits. Duo slammed his scythe at the newcomer, which was a upgraded Leo, but the Leo blocked. It brought out a Beam Sword and attacked Duo. Duo blocked its attack with his Scythe, and the battling continued.  
  
Tari and Quatre were just about finished when Tari saw Duo slammed into the ground by the Leo. The Leo brought a rifle and prepared to fire as Death Scythe struggled to get up. //He isn't fast enough!// Death Angel half flew half ran to where Death Scythe was and took the blow.  
  
Death Angel flew back as the power hit her and was slammed a few feet into the ground. She did not get back up. Duo soon realized that the power had struck the cockpit. He felt anger rise within himself and Death Scythe rose up off the ground as the Leo prepared to finish off Death Angel with another shot.  
  
There was a loud explosion when Death Scythe's scythe cut through the Leo. Duo didn't wait to see if the Leo was fully destroyed, but went to Death Angel to see if its piots was alright. Quatre and the other pilots were coming to check on Tari too. Duo reached Death Angel and jumped out of the cockpit. He forced the cockpit hatch open and looked inside, hoping to find a pissed off Tari. He had no such luck.  
  
Tari lay there in the center of a pool of blood. There was a gash on her head and on her arms and legs. Duo picked her up and went back out of the hatch. "Tari's been seriously injured!" he shouted to the others. "I'll take her to the hospital while you guys take Death Angel back to the safe house." Duo didn't wait for any of them to say anything, but entered Deat Scythe and looked for something that would help stop the bleeding.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around Tari. The blow flow ceased as Duo quickly looked for a hospital. He found one and took Tari into the hospital for emergency care. But Duo could not stay for the moment. He had to put Death Scythe away before something happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo and the others arrived back at the hospital an hour later. There was no status report on Tari yet. They waited in the waiting room for a half hour before the nurse called for them. They walked down the corridor and into a room where a broken figure lay in bed with a doctor at her side.  
  
"Is she alright?" Duo asked anxiously.  
  
"She's near death, but is pretty much stable. She doesn't need life support because of that, but she's had a concussion. Her wounds have been checked for infection and we've found none, but we have some bad news," the doctor said gravely. Duo felt a pang in his heart.  
  
"Her body's functioning properly, but her mind isn't. The concussion was pretty bad, and so she's in the state of a coma." Duo could not find his voice.  
  
"How long will this coma last?" Quatre croaked out.  
  
"We are not sure. The coma could last for months at end."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo and the others reluctantly left the hospital and drove back to the safe house in silence. Duo went straight to his room and locked the door. No one said anything, for they understood how he felt.  
  
The next few days were spent on fixing Death Angel. They were soon finished, and were surprised when they found her laying on the ground. They looked at each other, wanting to know who had done it, but only Duo knew that she had done that herself.  
  
The days became weeks, weeks became a month and still no sign of conciousness from Tari. The boys were getting anxious and had a hard time getting back to their lives in worry of her. They felt out of place without her. It was like she had changed them all in the few weeks she stayed with them.  
  
Duo had taken a position of being a zombie in the household. He would walk and continue his duties, but did it without emotion and without enthusiasm. The other pilots worried over him and tried to help, but Duo would always ask them to stop in such an emotionless manner, it scared them all. He was no longer Duo the happy prankster pilot, but a walking zombie that was not really there anymore. Another month and a half passed by.  
  
Then one day, the phone rang. Duo walked silently to it and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, hello? Is this the household of Tari Seiji?" Duo instantly became alert.  
  
"Yeah, what happened? Is she okay? Did she wake up?"  
  
"There's a problem. Tari seems to have lost the need to want to live. She's been put on life support and her heart is failing."  
  
"I'll be there right away." Duo ran through the house as if his life depended on it. He made it to the garage and hopped onto his motorcycle.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital! Something's wrong with Tari!" he yelled. He could hear the thudding of feet running towards the garage. Duo brought the engine to life and sped towards the hospital. //I need to make it there before she leaves! I just hope she lets me see her and tell her what I feel before she does leave// Duo mentally hit himself for thinking such thoughts. //You act like she*is* going to leave. You have to stop her first!// He then reached the hospital, other pilots at his heels.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun! Will Tari live long enough for Duo to tell her how he really feels for her, or will she leave this world forever? 


	5. Shinigami Decides

Can Hate Be Love?  
  
  
  
Duo arrived at the hospital shortly, since he was speeding and ran over a good number of red lights. He ran up the steps and into the registery desk. "I got a phone call for a girl named Tari." The woman nodded and pointed him down the hall. Duo nodded his thanks and ran into the room.  
  
Inside was the doctor. He stood up as Duo ran in. "What's going on?" Duo demanded.  
  
"As I have told you before, her heart is failing. She does not seem to want to live anymore. She's on life support right now and we have called you to inform you of her situation and to ask if you want her on life support or to let her die." Duo stared at the doctor in shock.  
  
"You're asking if *I* want my friend to die?"  
  
"Well, not exactly as you say. Let me explain," the doctor said. "She is suffering right now although she is unconcious. Her body is failing her and she must have tubes and machines help her to live. Do you really want her to be like this?"  
  
Duo found the doctor's words true. //Tari would hate being like this, but how can I put her to death?// The other pilots arrived in the room then. "What's going on?" Quatre panted.  
  
"Tari's dying and she's been put on life support," Duo said quietly. Quatre's eyes widened.  
  
"I have asked you here to ask if you would like miss Seiji to stay on life support or to be put to death," the doctor said. They looked at him. "I shall leave you here until you have made your desicion." He left the room. The others looked at Duo.  
  
"What will we do?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I dunno," Duo said darkly. "I know that Tari would hate being like this. Having machines keeping her alive, but I don't know if I can let her die." He looked up to his friends, eyes pleading for help. They looked away.  
  
"We're sorry Duo, but it's your choice. You knew her better than any of us," Heero said. He and the others turned to leave. "We'll leave you to choose." They left the room. Duo went over to sit next to Tari. He held her cold hands in his.  
  
"It's my fault you're like this. I wish I could change things. I wish I could've told you how I really feel," he whispered. "Would I be doing you a favor by letting you go?" He stared at her pale face and closed his eyes.  
  
"I have truly become Shinigami haven't I? Choosing whether you live or not. I can't stand to see you like this, and I know you hate it too. So I guess..." his voice faltered. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "I guess I have to be strong and let you go." He stood up and walked to the door.  
  
The others stood up as Duo walked out. His bangs shadowed his eyes, but they could see tears streaming down his cheeks. "I've decided to let her go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Man, I'm getting pretty good at these, hai? 


End file.
